Mon ange à jamais!
by Weasleyturner
Summary: Mon ange… Tu es si distante ce soir… Estce parce que demain nous serons séparé? Où estce parce que nous sommes de clans différents? Tu sais que ce n’est pas se que je désire… C’est être avec toi que je veux!


**Hey hey! Bonjour! Jai été absente du site pendant un bon moment… mais je fais un retour en force et en forme! Yeah! Ok je vais la fermer avant de recevoir des tomates… Bon sa fait presque 1 an que jai pas publier et je men veu bcp… Ca ma tellement manqué et la jai relu mes autres fics, My god que javais une perception rose de lamour… sa changé , jai faite une dépression donc ma vision de la vie est différente… pis en un an on change… Enfin … C mon premier Hermi/Dray, et jai vrmt hate davoir votre opinion. Hum apart sa, Jvoudrais vrmt remercié ceux qui mont laisser des review pour mes 4 autre fics, jvous adow, meme si jen ai eu que tres peu ben cétait tous des review positifs! Merci merci merci! Bon ben jvous laisse sur mon drame, voici mon petit One-Shot! Un autre + triste… en passant jai pas lu le 6eme mais jai bien hate de le lire:P bye bisous…. **

**Jai pas besoin de vs dire que tous appartien a J.K. Rowling! Bebye Bonne lecture!**

Mon ange à jamais

POV Dray 

Mon ange… Tu es si distante ce soir… Est-ce parce que demain nous serons séparé? Où est-ce parce que nous sommes de clans différents? Tu sais que ce n'est pas se que je désire… C'est être avec toi que je veux! Non ne me fais pas ces yeux la… Je pourrais céder… Je t'aime… Mais cela ne suffit pas à empêcher la guerre… Tu est la lumière, je suis l'ombre… Je voudrais pourvoir être ton ombre… Demain ton clan gagnera… Si je survit je serai mit à Azkaban… et toi tu seras dans les bras du Rouquin ou de Saint Potter! Oh non ne pleure pas… je pourrais craquer… C'est si dure. Tu es et sera toujours mon unique amour… Tes lèvres sont si douces, tes cheveux toujours aussi soyeux et tes yeux… ce sont les yeux d'un ange, tu es un ange, qui illuminera toujours même dans les cieux… Comme tu as su illuminé mon cœur et faire fondre la glace qui l'entourait… Je t'aime mon ange, tu es comme le sang dans mes veines. La guerre nous sépare mais rien ne m'empêchera de t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus… Et jamais personne ne me fera changer, même pas mon père, même pas Voldemort! Oui grâce à toi je n'ai plus peur de dire son nom… Il n'est qu'un vil serpent, qui n'à aucune chance contre la lumière… Peu importe se qui se passera demain tu seras mon ange à jamais!

POV Mione 

Tu es si confiant face à demain… Tes yeux reflètent la peur, mais tu dis ne pas en avoir… Que me cache tu mon cœur? Tu me rassures en me disant des mots doux, si doux que je les crois… Tu me dis que peu importe se qu'il adviendrait de toi je serais heureuse… Jamais, pas sans toi à mes côté. Tu me dis que si tu survis tu seras à Azkaban, je refuse de le croire… mais je sais que tu as raison, sans toi je ne survivrai pas. Sans toi je n'ai pas de vie, car tu es ma vie Draco! Tu m'as fait découvrir se que jaimais mon cœur na ressentit. Je ne regrette pas… Ça prit du temps à Harry et Ron pour l'accepter, mais vous avez finit par vous entendre… Tout comme moi j'ai finit par connaître Blase et Pansy, qui sont loin d'être comme je le croyais… Tous les trois vous vous êtes joint à nous, à vos risques vous espionniez le Seigneur des ténèbres… En Pansy j'ai découvert une amie de confiance… Personne n'était au courant apart nos amis, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy et Blaise… Demain ils auront le même sort que toi… Je t'aime mon cœur… À jamais!

POV normal 

Une dernière nuit… Leur dernière nuit… Ils l'ont passé dans la tendresse, le plus beau couple de l'histoire de Poudlard demain sera détruit…

Le soir de la dernière bataille les deux clans se faisaient face… Drago repéra son amour dans la première ranger,

Hermione tu m'avais promis de ne pas être en danger… Puis tu vas te foutre en avant! Amour… Quand réfléchiras tu? 

Sous sa cagoule, il sourit… elle était toujours aussi têtue et fière… Même quand elle risquait de se mettre en danger. À ses côtés Pansy lui prit la main :

-Dray, quoi qu'Il arrive, je serai là pour toi…

-Merci Pan

POV Dray 

Blaise lui me lance un regard mais je sais qu'Il veut dire la même chose qu'elle. Le Seigneur des ténèbres arrive… À sa vision je n'éprouve que du dégoût, Je lis dans les yeux de mon père une véritable admiration… Dégoût pour celui qui est mon géniteur! Potter fait un sourire à Voldemort… Un sourire de victoire… Potter j'ai confiance en toi, Sauve l'univers de la sorcellerie, sauve mon ange je t'en supplie… Ton regard se porte sur moi, tu me fais un sourire… Tu sais que je veux la voir heureuse… Merci…

POV Harry 

Le seigneur des ténèbres est toujours aussi laid… Ron m'en a fait la remarque se qui à détendu les gens nous entourant… Mais Hermione tremble a mes côtés je lui prend la main… Même de loin je vois les yeux jaloux de Malfoy, mais je vois aussi son inquiétude… Je vais la protéger… et Ron aussi Draco… Nous serons la pour elle. Voldemort parle a ses troupes… Je ne comprends que très peu se qu'il, mais j'entends le rire de Bellatrix, Je vois Neville s'empêcher de courir l'étouffer, celle qui a rendu ses parents fous celle qui à tuer Sirius! Venges les Neville, tous les trois! Tu t'es tellement entraîner pour cela, Tu en sera capable

Mon regard retourne sur Mione… Elle a peur, Ron essais de lui remonter le moral, elle lui fais un sourire et le remercie :

-Harry… On sera là pour toi… Toujours

-Je sais Ron… Je ne serais pas là sans vous deux…

Mione, tu me fais qu'un petit sourire, tu t'inquiète pour moi, pour ton ange, Pour Pansy, Ron, Ginny et Blaise… Pour tous… Tu t'avances vers moi et me fais une étreinte. Pour vous je gagnerai!

POV Ron 

Fais moi un sourire Mione… Je ne suis pas sur de survivre ce soir je veux voir un sourire se peindre sur le visage de mon autre sœur avant de partir… Tu m'en fais et une étreinte :

-À tous alleurs Ron…

-Mione

-Non Ron tu reviendras! Promets le moi

-Je serais la Mione… Toujours

Tes yeux brillent… Tu sais que je n'en suis pas certains moi-même, mais tu sais que je serai toujours dans ton cœur, Draco sera la pour toi… J'en suis certain

POV Mione 

Ron doit partir pour sa mission, aller chercher les centaures dans la forêt, et après se mêler à la bataille… J'ai le temps trouver Drago, Pansy et Blaise dans l'autre quand… Des yeux de glace ne passe pas inaperçu… Il m'envoi un baiser, Je t'aime mon cœur…

Maitenant, les jeux sont commencé! À jamais mon ange !

POV normal 

Les pertes étaient nombreuses, Hermione courait pour aider ses amis et ses connaissances… Mais elle tomba nez à nez avec son Beau-père :

-Tiens tiens… Granger, ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas…

-Trop pu de temps à mon goût Lucius!

-De quel droit oses-tu ire mon nom?

-Il ne m'est pas interdit de dire le nom d'un rat!

-Tu ne vaut rien Sang-de-Bourbe! Doloris

Hermione ferma les yeux prête à recevoir le sors, mais cela ne vaint jamais. Elle les réouvrit :

-Pansy pourquoi as-tu fais cela! S'exclama Lucius

-Il.Il, e.est vra.ai qu..qu'elle vaut plus. Qu.que .to.toi Lu.Lucius! articula Pansy malgré la douleur

-Traître!

-Bonjour Père

Lucius se retourna vers son fils, qui aida Pansy à se relever

-Draco! Cette fille est Traître

-Oui et?

-Draco! Toi aussi!

Draco rit en acquiesçant et donna un baiser à Hermione :

-Honte à toi fils!

-Honte à toi Père! Petrificus totalus!

Le grand Lucius Malfoy trop surprit par son fils ne réussit pas à se protéger. Il serait a Azkaban. Bientôt…

C'était fini, Lord Voldemort était détruit, Harry était malheureusement dans le coma, Ron était encore inconscient mais hors de danger, il y avait eut beaucoup de perte… Les mangemort encore vivants étaient à Azkaban… y compris Draco… Hermione en souffrait déjà… Elle était avec Ginny dans la grande salle de Poudlard, quand le professeur Dumbledore demanda le silence :

Cher élèves, je demanderais quelque minutes de silence aux pertes que nous avons eut, permettez moi d'abord de nommez les membres de personnels, mes collègues, décédés au combats :

Professeur Rogue, Professeur Chourave, Professeur Trelawney et le Professeur Hagrid

Maintenant les quelques élèves ayant péris :

Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell et Alexander Haller

Je vous demanderais 10 minutes de silence pour ses gens c'étant sacrifié pour la lumière…

Hermione pleura silencieusement, tant de personnes qu'elle connaissait et puis Draco à Azkaban avec Pansy et Blaise, en plus des gens décédés n'ayant pas de liens à Poudlard, les parents de certains élèves et des membres de l'ordre…

POV Draco 

C'est fini mon ange, Je suis en train de virer fou mais je serai fort pour toi, jusqu'à temps que je sois libérer c'est dure mais j'en serai capable…

POV Hermione 

Mon ange tu me manques… Je n'ose imaginer se que tu ressens… Je suis dans le Poudlard express en chemin pour retourner chez moi… Je ne pense qu'à toi… Tu as été juger coupable à ta première convocation en cours, et on ne sait pas quand sera la seconde… Je ne sais même pas si un jour tu sera juger innocent…Mais je doit continuer à espérer pour nous deux… Mais tu veux que je refasse ma vie… C'est dernière volonté que tu m'as demandé… J'essaierais mais tu es mon seul amour

POV Draco 

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis la… une semaine, un mois, un an peut-être deux… Mais je t'aime toujours… et un jour je te retrouverai… Je t'aime…

-MON ANGE À JAMAIS! Cria la voix d'un homme sombrant peu à peu dans la folie loin de son unique amour….

FIN 

**Bon voilà je sais c cours… j'ignore encow si je ferai une suite en tout cas donner votre opinion… Un tit review plz! Si vous voulez un suite ben jattend les reviews! Bye bisoux! **

**Weasleyturner**


End file.
